PRETTY CURE DREAM STARS: LAS CARTAS MILAGROSAS
by animextreme
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece, el cuál se quiere robar los cerezos de todos los Universos, Sakura escapa al Universo 2, hogar de las Pretty Cure Originales, ¿Qué sucede cuando este suceso involucra a los 12 Universos conocidos de Zeno-sama?


Capítulo 01: Visón del futuro: ¿Las 13 cartas de la salvación?

-Cuando era pequeña, mi mamá solía decirme: "Cuida bien a tus amigos." "Sé valiente." "Incluso en momentos difíciles, no dejes de reír." Sé que eso es importante... Pero cuando suceden cosas tristes, no puedo evitar llorar a veces. Tratar de ser fuerte es un poco difícil, ¿No?-decía una niña pelirrosada mentalmente, mientras huía junto con su amiga, una loba al parecer, abas huían de unos monstruos hechos de origami, mientras en un lugar alto, había un tipo de cabellera rubia que veía todo.

-Te deseo... Mi brillante pececita dorada... - decía enteresada en la niña pelirrosa. +

Mientras tanto, con ambas fugitivas.

-¡No los perdemos Shizuku! - decía la niña pelirrosada corriendo muy agitada.

-¡Ánimo, Sakura! - decía a la niña pelirrosada.

El hombre de cabellera rubia hace posiciones de manos, como si de un ninja de Naruto se tratase y hace que los origamis ataquen a Shizuku.

-¡Shizuku! - decía Sakura, sin saber que hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

De una forma sorprendente, Shizuku logra ganarles a los origami, aunque con dificultad.

El hombre de cabellera rubia mira esto interesadamente, ya que se sorprendió de cómo pudo ganarles a sus origamis.

-¡Shizuku, ¿Estás bien? - decía Sakura muy preocupada, por el estado actual de Shizuku.

-Sí, démonos prisa - decía Shizuku, mientras ambas emprendían camino hacia su destino.

Una vez que atravezaran una formación de grandes rocas, pasaron por una especie de laberinto en donde se dirigían a una puerta en especial.

En medio del camino, Sakura se detiene algo agotada por ir corriendo.

-¡Sakura! - decía Shizuku preocupada.

-Ya... No puedo correr más... - decía Sakura exhausta.

¡Sube! - Shizuku sube a Sakura con su hocico en su espalda y reanudan el camino hacia su destino.

-¡Llegamos! - decía Sakura, bajando del lomo de Shizuku.

La puerta era como la entrada de un templo budista.

-Debe ser aqui... - decía Sakura.

-Sakura... Toma esto... - Le dice a Sakura, entregándole 13 cartas, aunque Sakura sólo alcanzó a ver 12 de las mismas, la primera tenía e símbolo del Ying y el Yang, la segunda carta tenía el símbolo de el viento y la tierra, la tercera carta tenía el símbolo de una mariposa, la cuarta carta tenía el símbolo de un trebol de 4 distintos colores con algunas frutas, la quinta carta carta tenía el símbolo de las flores, la sexta carta tenía un símbolo musical, la séptima carta tenía un símbolo de libros de cuentos infantiles, la octava carta tenía el símbolo de un corazón, un diamante, una espada y un trébol de 3 hojas, la novena carta tenía el símbolo de un Feng Shui, la décima carta llevaba el símbolo de un postre, la décimo primer carta llevaba el símbolo de una llaves, la décimo segunda carta llevaba el símbolo de unas joyas y la décimo tercer y última carte, que Sakura no alcanzó a ver bien, es una carta con el símbolo de un Sol.

-Busca a los que tienen lo que está en las tarjetas - le decía Shizuku a Sakura.

-¡Te encontré! - decía el hombre de cabellera rubia, apareciendo en un remolino de energía opscura, junto con sus 2 origamis.

-¡Sakura! ¡Abre la puerta! - decía Shizuku a Sakura que se apresurara en hacer eso msimo.

-¡Sí! - decía Sakura, mientras se apresuraba en abrir la puerta, la cuál abre con una Miracle Light que llebava consigo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre, dejando ver que la puerta era como una especie de portal a otra dimensión.

-¡Shizuku! - decía Sakura a su amiga, pero para su sorpresa, su amiga empujó a Sakura hacia el portal, para que púdiera escapar sana y salva.

-¡Sakura, escapa! ¡Nos encontraremso de nuevo! ¡Las flores pueden caer, pero volverán a florecer! - decía Shizuku, mientras los origamis terminaban por capturar a Shizuku, uno de los mismos fue destruído por Shuzuku y Sakura terminaba por caer del portal.

-Interesante... Te deseo - decía el hombre de cabellera rubia.

Mientras tanto, Sakura iba cayendo del cielo, con una Miracle Ligth en su mano izquerda, terminó cayendo en un árbol muy grande, fue en ese momento cuando Ichika y Dave despertaron de sus sueños, en sus respectivas casas.

-¿Un sueño? Pero fue tan raro... ¡Un momemnto! ¿Por qué? Si fue mi sueño, ¿Por qué no aparezco en él? Tendré que consultarle a Dave-sama sobre el sueño - se decía Ichika confundida, despertando de su sueño.

-Hacía mucho suido y lo detuve-Peko - decía Pekorin, mientras había detenido el reloj desde hace tiempo.

-¡Gracias, Pekorin! - decía Ichika, pero no se había dado cuante de la hora enm ese instante.

-¡No! ¡Se me hizo tarde! - decía Ichika, mientras se apresuraba para llegar a su destino.

.-Poco después, con sus amigas, reeunidas cerca de un árbol.

-¿No creen que fue un sueño raro? - decía Ichika confundida.

-¿Un zorro y un pez dorado? Pues si es bastante raro - decía Himari.

-¿Verdad que sí? Era mi sueño y no aparecí en él... - decía Ichika muy curiosa.

-¿Eso es lo raro? -decía Akira un poco divertida.

-Por cierto, ¿No creen que este año los los cerezos están tardando? - preguntaba alo extrañada.

-Ahora que lo dices... - decía Akira, en ese momento aparece Dave con sus Teletransportación, asustando a todas.

-Dave, deja de aparecer de repente, vas hacer que nos dé un paro cardiaco - decía Ichika gritando.

-L-Lo siento, pero es la forma más rápida que tengo de llegar - decía disculpándose.

-Bueno, no importa. En estos momentos ya deberíamos poder ver los cerezos, ¿No? - decía Aoi.

-¿Ver los cerezos? ¡Sí, si! ¿Quiero ver los cerezos? ¡Vayamos jun...! - decía Ichika, pero es interrumpida por las demás.

-Paso. Tengo ensayo con la banda, por ciento, ¿No tenías ensayo con tu banda, Dave? - preguntaba curiosa Aoi.

-¿Eso? Pues ya terminémi práctica hace 2 horas - decía Dave bostezando.

-¿De verdad? Me impresionas, Dave - decía Aoi, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Dave, haciendo que las demás se molesten sólo un poco.

-¿Y tú, Himarin? - decía Ichika.

-Lo siento... Tengo clases - decía Himari disculpándose.

-Voy de compras - decía Yukari.

Ichika volteó a ver a Akira con ojos de cachorro a medio morir, tratando de convencerla que fuera con ella.

-Perdón. Voy a visitar a mi hermanita al hospital - decía Akira.

-Parece que serás sólo tú, Ichika-Peko - decía Pekorin.

-Todavía falta Dave - decía cambiandio los ánimos, mientras Ichika le ponía la cara más tierna a Dave, haciendo imosible que Dave pueda escapar de algo así.

-Está bien, voy contigo - decía suspirando, ya que sabía cuál era el carácter de Ichika.

-¡Sí, que alegría! Ahora que lo pienso, como esteremos juntos, es una suerte que este sola junto a ti - decía de forma coqueta, haciendo que las demás se pongan celosas, anque no lo demuestren abiertamente.

-Ojalá no estuvieramos haciendo algo importante para in junto con Ichika - decían todas las demás con lágrimas cómicas saliendo de sus ojos.

Con Dave e Ichika.

-Que malo que las demás no vinieron, aún así te tengo a ti, Dave - lo toma de un brazo y lo abraza con sus brazos.

-Hay Ichika, siempre te gusta aprovecharte de estas situaciones - decía sonriendo, haciendola sonrjar de vergüenza.

-Pero no hay ninguna flor todavía-Peko - decía Pekorin.

-Cerezos, cerezos ,cerezos, ¿Dónde están? Si sus flores no parece que ya sea primavera - decía Ichika muy exxtrañada.

-Esto es muy raro, algo extraño está pasando - decía Dave serio.

-¿Tú también piensas en eso, Dave? - decía Ichika.

De repente Ichika se da cuanta de unas escaleras que estaban enfrente de Dave y ella.

-¿Esto estaba aquí antes? - preguntaba Ichika curiosa.

-Esto es curioso - decía Dave, empezando a acercarse a las escaleras.

-Siento que... Se parece al lugar que vi en mi sueño - decía Ichika impresionada.

-¿Tuviste el mismo sueño? - preguntaba Dave confundido.

-¿A qué se refiere, Dave-sama? - preguntaba Ichika confundida.

-También soñaste con este lugar, ¿No? Además de que una niña cayó enun gran árbol, ¿O me equivoco? - decía Dave sonrendo - Lo que sí me impresiona, es que esa niña es similar a aiuien que conozco, ¿Será una coincdencia? - decía mentalmente.

-¿Tuvo el mismo sueño que yo? - Ichika se sorprende al saber que no fue la única que tuvo ese sueño ta raro - ¿Sabes qué significa ese sueño, Dave? - pregunta curiosa.

-Tengo una idea, pero no quero sacar conclusiones muy rápido, por lo que por eso voy a ponerme e investigar primero esta zona donde tuvimso el mismo sueño - decía Dave sin más.

Ambos suben por las escaleras que vieron en sus sueños.

-¿Serán cerezos? - decía Ichika curiosa.

-Todavía son brotes-Peko - decía Pekorin.

Eso desanima un poco a Ichika, pero después acaba de subir las escaleras junto con Dave.

-¡En mi sueño, justo pasando la colina, había un cerezo gigante - decía Ichika alegre, corriendo hacia donde debería estar ese cerezo.

-Lo recuerdo, pero el cerezo ahora está cortado, eso es raro - decía Dave serio.

-¿Un tronco? - decía curiosa.

-Ninguno de estos cerezos está creciendo-Peko - decía Pekorin.

-Les fue arrebatado energía por un ser desconocido - decíe seriamente.

-¿Eso es verdad? - preguntaba preocupada.

-Sí, lo malo es que no puedo encontrar su ubicación exacta - decía estresado.

-Ni modo. ¡Tendré que recordar todas las flores de cerezo de msi sueños! ¡A comer! - decía Ichika, mientras acomodaba un mantel en el piso, para después montar un picnic.

Dave, que también iba a comer de su postre, se percató, al igual que Ichika, que la niña de sus sueños, la cual llevaba las 13 tarjetas en su mano izquierda, estaba parada enfrente del tronc en donde se suponía estaba el gran árbol de cerezos de sus sueños.

-Esa niña ya la había visto... - decía viendo a la niña pelirrosada detenidamente.

-¿Sakura-chan? - decía Dave sorprendido, ya que hace más de 4 años que no la veía.

-¡Ah! ¡De mi sueño! ¡Pekorin! ¡Ella es la chica de mi sueño! ¡Oye! Estabas en mi sueño anoche, ¿Verdad? Creo que tu nombre era... ¡Sakura! ¡OYye, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! ¿Puede ser que hayas salido de mi sueño? - decía Ichika impresionada, meintras que Sakura reaccionaba algo asustaba ante la actuación rara de Ichika hacia ella.

-Ichika, basta, la estás asustando - decía regañándola un poco, haciendo que haga pucheros - ¡Hola, Sakura-chan! - decía Dave saludándola.

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo me conoces? - preguntaba confundida.

-Bueno, es normal que no me reconozcas, he cambiado estos 4 años, ya que el tiempo pasa más rápido en este mundo, soy yo, Dave - decía sonriendo.

Sakura hacía memoria, hasta que recordó a Dave, ese niño de 8 años de edad que se le había acercado para jugar con ella.

-¿Dave? - decía sorprendida.

-Sí, estoy muy cambiado, pero sigo siendo el mismo, en vivo y a todo color - decía sonriendo.

De repente Sakura corre y enseguida abraza a Dave con todas sus fuerzas, llorando de felicidad de que haya encontrado a alguien de su pasado que pudiera compartir su sufrimiento.

En ese instante, Sakura se da cuenta de que Ichika tiene un Mufin en su mano izquierda.

-¿Será... esto? - decía, mientras veía que en una de sus tarjetas estaba la imagen de un Mufin.

-.¿Tienes hambre? - preguntaba Ichika a Sakura.

En ese instante, Sakura intentó quitarle el Mufin a Ichika.

-¡Espera, espera! - decía Ichika, viendo el comportamiento extraño de Sakura.

Sakura miraba con ojos tristes.

-¿Quieres la mitad? - preguntaba Sakura.

-¿Sólo la mitad? - decía Sakura.

-¿Lo quieres todo? - decía sorprendida Ichika.

-Por favor... ¡Necesito tenerlo! ¡Lo necesito para salvar a mi amiga! - decía Sakura preocupada, enseñándole 12, de las 13 tarjetas, ya que la tarjeta número 13 estaba muy escondida, pegada junto a otra tarjeta.

-Sakura-chan, préstame esas cartas un rato - decía Dave seriamente.

Sakura le pasa las tarjetas a Dave.

-Mmm, Sakura, estás tarjetas son un simbolismo, cada una representa los equipos de Pretty Cure que he creado a lo largo de mi carrera, la Tarjeta del Ying y el Yang, representan a las Pretty Cure Max Heart, junto con Shinny Luminous, La Tarjeta del elemento Tierra y Viento, ellas serían las Pretty Cure Splash Star, laa Tarjetas de la Mariposa es del equipo de las Yes Pretty Cure 5, la Tarjeta del Trébol con las frutas, representa al equipo de las Fresh Pretty Cure, la Tarjeta de las Flores, representa al equipo de las HeartCatch Pretty Cure, la tarjeta de la Nota Musical, representa a las Suite Pretty Cure, la Tarjeta de los Libros, representa a las Smile Pretty Cure, la Tarjeta del corazón, diamante, espeda y trébol de 3 hojas, representaba a las Doki Doki Pretty Cure, la Tarjeta de la Felicudad, representaba con el símbolo del Feng Shui, representaba a las Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, la Tarjeta de las Joyas, representa a las Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure, las Tarjeta de las llaves, representa a las Princess Pretty Cure, y la Tarjeta de los Postres, representa al equiupo de Ichika, las Kira Kira Pretty Cure - decía Dave sonriendo, resolviendo el enigma de las Tarjetas, para Sakura.

-¿Entonces no representa a ese Mufin? - decía Sakura confundida.

-¿Tu amiga? En mi sueño ella... - decía Ichika, pero es interrupida por un origami que estaba obervándolas detenidamente.

Dave miraba con detenimiento a este nuevo enemigo.

-También vi ese aterrador perro en mis sueño ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me quedé dormida o algo? - decía Ichika impresionada, mientras se estiraba los cahhetes, para ver si de verdad era un sueño - Ay... No es sun sueño - decía adolorida.

-No es así, Ichika, esto es la realidad, eso sólo sinifica que era un sueño profético, que recién acaba de cumplirse - decía Dave serio.

El origami estaba a punto de atacar a ambas, cuando un rayo rojo combinado con un rayo azul, lanzaron al origami, para que se estrellara contra unos árboles.

-¿Q-Quién hizo eso? - decía sonprendida.

-¡El Dragon que arde al rojo vivo! ¡Cure Dragon Red! - decía una Pretty Cure con traje de color rojo, curiosamente en su mano derecha llevaba lo que parecía ser un Anillo del Tiempo.

-¡El Dragon que se sumerge en las profundidaes del Mar! ¡Cure Dragon Blue! - decía otra Pretty Cure con traje de color azul, curiosamente tenía también un Anillo del Tiempo en su mano izquierda.

-¡Juntas somos, Double Dragon Pretty Cure! - decían, haciendo tanto poses tipo Super Sentai, como tipo Kamen Rider.

-Oye, dijimos que haríamos poses de Super Sentai - decía la Cure Dragon Red curiosa.

-¿De verdad? Creí que haríamos poses de Kamen Rider - decía Cure Dragon Blue algo desconcertada, mientras el trío mieraba esta escenma con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Dave-sama, ¿Conoce a estas Pretty Cure? - preguntaba Ichika curiosa.

-No, no las conozco - decía Dave curioso - Pero extrañamente siento que las conozco, ¿Quiénes serán ellas? - se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

El origami iba a atacar de nuevo, cuando las Double Dragon Pretty Cure estaban descuidadas.

-¡No molestes! - decían ambas, mientras le daban una doble patada, que manda a volar al origami contra las nubes.

-Ese perro viene tras Sakura - decía Ichika seria.

-Está pasando de nuevo... Ya... No puedo... -decía Sakura, temblando de miedo.

-¡Está bien! Esto será diferente a mi sueño. Porque... ¡Yo estoy aquí esta vez! -decía Ichika sonriendo.

-¡CURE ALA MODE, DECORATION! ¡SHORTCAKE! - decía Ichika, mientras se transformaba en Pretty Cure.

-¡Entusiasmo y alegría! ¡Vamos a mezclarlos! - decía Ichica, mientras su peinad cambiaba a uno color rosa, con coletas gemelas, aparecía un gorrito con forma de panqueque en su pelo, retes en ambas orejas, y su vestido cambiaba a uno color rosa, el cuál parecía decoración de pastel y le salen 2 orejas de conejo en su cabeza.

-¡Cure Whip! ¡Lista para servir! - decía ya transformada.

-¡No dejaré que sigas lastimando los cerezos de todos! - decía Cure Whip, yendo a enfrentarse al origami.

-Tiene un estilo sigular - decía sonriendo Cure Dragon Red.

-Sabe como ponerse seria en momentos importantes. - decía seria Cure Dragon Blue.

-Si se les dificulta la batalla, intervendré de inmediato - decía Dave mentalmente.

Poco a poco, tanto Cure Whip como el origami se acercaron poco a poco, hasta que empezaro a correr el uno contra el otro, el origami salto, momento que Whip aprovechó para hacer una barrrida, haciendo que el origami se tropezara, de esa forma Cure Whip se reincorporaba y se levantaba una vez más.

Cure Whip le da un puñetazo al origami, que lo manda a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Sakura quedaba impresionada de la fuerza de Cure Whip.

-¡No te dejes vencer-Peko, Pretty Cure - decía Pekorin, echándole ánimos a Cure Whip.

-¿Pretty Cure? - decía curiosa Sakura.

-¡Así es-Peko! ¡Hay que animar a Cure Whip-Peko! - decía Pekorin.

-¿Pretty Cure? .-segía diciendo Sakura.

¡Se está recuperando-Peko! - decía Pekorin, que veía que el origami se levantaba nuevamente.

Dave negó con la cabeza y luego desapareció, para darle una patada al origami y después darle una serie de puñetazos y patadas, en las que hizo después 3 Genocide Cutter, para rematarlo con su técnica Destrucción Omega, el cuál era un combo de 26 patadas, para remeterlo con un Genocide Cutter y después rematarlo nuevamente con la técnica Pilar de Orochi, uan técica tipo agarre la cuál estrelló al origami hacia una pared invisible creada por Dave, del cuál al estrellar a su oponante, aparecía un rayo vertical en forma de calavera color sangre, para luego ir al o otro extremo y hacer lo mismo, apareciendo el mismo rayo verrtical con forma de calavera color sangre y después al final rematarlo con un Kaiser Phoenix, el cuál era una técnica en la que arrojaba Kaiser Waves consecutivos, pero en esta ocasión arrojaba Kaiser waves, normales, Kaiser Waves versión Esfera Eléctricas grandes y pequeñas, la cantidad de Kaiser Waves al arrojar era impredecible, por lo que podía tocar tanto Kaiser Waves nbormales, como de Esfera Eléctrica grandes o chicas, al Origami le tocaron 4 Kiser Waves de Esfera electrica y 2 Kaiser Waves normales, el último Kaiser Wave de Esfera Eláctrica al impactarle, volvió a ser un papel de origami común y corriente.

-¿Dave-sama? - preguntaba Cure Whip confundida.

Dave le da un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

-Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso? - decía Cure Whip molesta.

-Lección número 5: "Nunca dejes que tu enemigo se recupere en un momento crucial, eso podría costarte la vida" - decía Dave serio. dejando a Cure Whip trsite.

-Para la próxima, no juegues con el enemigo, ¿Si? - decía Dave a Cure Whip.

-Sí... - decía Cure Whip sonriendo, mientras Sakura se quedaba mirando, como Dave venció al origami, como si de una hormiga se tratara.

-¿C-Cómo hiciste eso, Dave? - preguntaba sorprendida a su amigo de la infancia.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, luego te llo explico - decís Dave sonriendo.

-Y bueno, ¿Me dirán quiénes son ustedes? - preguntaba Dave a ambas Pretty Cure misteriosas.

-Pues nos conoce, anque en esta época apenas somos unas bebés - decía Cure Dragon Red.

-Nada más para que lo sepa Dave-sama, somos del Universo 7 - decía Cure Dragon Blue sonriendo.

-¿Universo 7? ¿Y dicen que en esta época son aún unas bebés? Un momennto, ¿Acaso ellas son...? - decia Dave sorprendido al enterarse de quíenes eran ambas chican enfrente suyo.

-¿P-Pan? ¿Bra? - decía Dave sorprendido a más no poder.

-Acertaste - ambas sonríen triunfantes.

-Lo que tienen en sus manos son Anillos del Tiempo, ¿ No? - decía Dave curioso.

-Así es, Dave-sama, ¿Por qué la pregunta? - decía Cure Dragon Red curiosa.

-¿No se supone los Anillos del Tiempo sólo sirven para viajar al futuro? - preguntaba Dave extrañado.

-Eso es porque nuestros Anillos del Tiempo son modificados, de tal manera que podamos viajar tanto al futuro, como al pasado - decía Cure Dragon Blue.

-Es comprensible, bueno, ¿Me harían el favor de traer a las amigas de Ichika? - decía Dave.

-Supongo los kis de sus amigas son similares a los de ella, de ser así no será difícil encontrarlas - decía Cure Dragon Red haciendo la teletransportación junto con su amiga.

-Por el momento, esperemos que ambas regresen pronto -decía Dave, mienras Ichika y Sakura asentína con la cabeza.

Minutos después.

Pan y Bra en sus formas civiles, trajeron a Aoi, Himari, Yukari y Akira al lugar en donde Dave, Ichika y Sakura estaban.

-Dave-sama, ¿Mandó a esas chicas a buscarnos? ¿Quién es esa niña? - preguntaba Aoi a Dave.

-¡Ella es Sakura y su hogar Sakuragahara está en problermas! ¡Fuimos atacados por unos Tengus en forma de Origamis! - decía Dave.

-¡Karasu Tengu! - decía Sakura.

-Bueno, ¡Sakura estaba siendo perseguida por los aliados de Karasu Tengu! - decía Dave.

-¿Y cómo sabe todo eso, Dave-sama? - preguntaba Yukari.

-Porque tuve el mismo sueño que Ichika, aparte mis seños regularmente con proféticos, así que Ichika y yo tuvieramos el mismo sueño es muy raro - Decía Dave reflexionando.

-Como sea, es mi amiga de la infancia y no puedo abandonarla - decía serio.

-Yo también lo ayudaré, Dave-sama -decía Ichika.

-¡Si Dave-sama quiere hacerlo y Whip lo sigue! - decía Akira.

-¡Nosotras también ayudaremos! - decía Himari.

-Vaya... - decía Yukari.

-Nos vamos a meter de nuevo, ¿Eh? -decía Aoi.

-Supongo, pero... -decía Akira.

En la guarida de Karasu Tengu.

-¿Qué, qué? Esas chicas son muy fuertes, en especial ese joven. Mi siervo fue derrotado. Boo hoo, estoy tan triste. ¡Es broma! ¿De verdad creyeron que estaba llorando? ¿Cómo creen? ¡Sólo estaba actuando! ¡Sólo era un acto! La cámare esá chueca, enfoque, enfoque - decía mientras aunque actuaba, enderesaba la cámara, para que lo vieran mejor.

-Pecfecto, ¡Ok! ¡Todo lo que quería al principio y ahora he encontrado algo aún mejor! ¡Esas Pretty Cure brillan muchísimo y ese sujeto posee un brillo misterioso! ¡Tengo que agregar a las Pretty Cure ya ese sujeto a mi colección! ¡Los quiero para mí solito! ¿Verdad, Samidare? - decía Karasu a Samidare.

-Aww... Como sea... Ahora de verdad deseo a eses Pretty Cure y a ese sujeto - decía Karasu, mientras se reía de una forma algo rara.

De vuelta con Dave, Las Kira Kira Pretty Cure y las Duoble Dragon Pretty Cure.

-Sabía que las flores de cerezo estaban tardando demasiado -edcía Yukari curiosa.

-Me pregunto si lo que está sucediendo en Sakuragahara esstá afectando nuestro mundo - decía Akira pensativa.

-Tenemos que salvar a Sakuragahara de Karasu Tengu pronto - decía Himari.

-Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que lo hagamos? - preguntaba Aoi.

-¡Todo estará bien! ¡Ta-da! -decía Sakura, mientras sacaba las tarjetas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaban todas. menos Ichika.

-¡Shizuku me las dio! -decía Sakura.

De entre varias de las tarjetas, sobresalían 2, ya que eran muy lamativas.

-¿Una llave y una joya? - decía curiosa Himari.

-¡Ah! Sólo tenemos que encontrar a las personas que tienen relación con estas tarjetas, ¿Verdad? -decía Ichika.

-¡Sí! - decía Sakura.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde están esas personas? - preguntaba Yukari.

Sakura vltea la cabeza, silbando disimuladamente.

-Con que no lo sabes - decía Akira sonriendo, poniendo nerviosa a Sakura.

-P-Perdón... ¿Qué hacemos...? - preguntaba Sakura preocupada.

Todas las chicas, menos Sakura, voltearon a ver a Dave.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, ahora es mi turno de entrar en acción, ¿Verdad? - decía Dave, mientras todas las Pretty Cures presentes asentían con la cabeza.

-Sakura, dame las Tarjetas - decía Dave.

Sakura le entrego las Tarjetas a Dave.

-Las Tarjetas que más llaman la atención son las Tarjetas de las joya y la llave, las Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure y las Princess Pretty Cure - decía Dave curioso.

-¿Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure? - decía Himari curiosa.

-¿Princess PrettY Cure? - decía Ichika igual de curiosa.

-Sip, son sus antecesoras, sus sempais en palabras más simples - decía Dave.

-¿Y ellas qué tienen qué ver con las Tarjetas? - preguntaba Aoi.

\- es fácil, las Mahou Tsukai se transforman con sus joyas, y las Princess usan sus llaves para transformarse - decía Dave en palabras muy simples.

-En otras palabras, necesitamos de la ayudar de ellas, ¿Y sabes dónde viven, Dave-sama? - preguntaba ichika.

-Las Mahou Tsukai viven en cuidad Tsunagi, pero seguramente ahora se encuentran el el mundo mágico del Universo 2, mientras que las Princess Pretty Cure viven en Yumegahama y estudian en la Academia Noble - decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Mundo mágico del Universo 2? - preguntaba Yukari curiosa.

-Sí, es que en su Universo gemelo, el Universo 11 también tiene un mundo mágico y ambos son muy parecidos - decía Dave pensativo.

-Vaya... No me esperaba eso... - decía Akira algo impresionada.

-Bueno, te mandaré las coordenadas de ambos lugares, estoy seguro que Sakura sabrá a quélugar mandarnos a todos - decía Dave.

-Ok - decía Sakura.

-Ichika, Aoi, Himari y yo iremos en busca de las Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure, mientras que Yukari, Akira, Pan y Bra irán por las Princess Pretty Cure - decía Dave.

Todas asintieron a lo dicho por Dave.

Sakura hace un portal mágico con su Miracle Light.

-Bueno, entraré primero - decía Dave entrando al portal.

-Ehm... ¿Es seguro esa cosa? - preguntaba Himari asustada.

-¡Buen viaje! - decía Sakura, mientras empujaba a las 3 al portal sin responder ni una pregunta, el trío entró sin saber lo que pasó.

-Se han ido... - decía Yukari impresionada.

-Y... ¿Cuál es nuestra puerta? - preguntaba Akira saliendo de su impresión.

-Sólo espero que nos toque un lugar interesante, hace tiempo que no peleo con un enemigo poderoso - decía Pan bostezando.

-Tú lo dijiste, Pan, espero que esto valga la pena - decía Bra un poco aburrida.

-La puerta de ustedes es esa - decía Sakura apuntando hacia una posada.

-¿Eh? - decían las 4 incrédulas.

Mientras con Dave, Ichika, Aoi y Himari.

Dave merodeaba por el lugar, explorando el mundo mágico que hace años visitó, mientras que Ichika, Aoi y Himari caían del cielo al salir del portal.

-¿En dónde rayos puso esa niña nuestra salida? -decía Aoi gritando, cayendo del cielo, junto a las otras 2.

-Por eso no dijo nada - decía Ichika gritando fuertemente, mientras caía.

Mientras, con el director Koucho y la sub-directora Kyoto.

-Exquisita -decía el director Koucho, mientras comía una mandarina congelada.

-¡Director! No puedo creer que haya venido hasta el distrito comercial y sólo para comprar mandarinas. y son mandarinas gélidas. Al menos podría derretirlas como es debido-decía la sub-directora Kyoto, mientras oían el gritos de las chicas meintras caían, lo que desconcertó mucho a ambos.

Mientras caían, rebotaron en una affombra voladora, lo que las hizo elevarse por los aires nuevamente.

-¿E-Eso era...? - decía algo confundida la sub-directora Kyoto.

-Debimos haber visto mal - decía el director Kouucho, hasta que vio salir volando por los aires a las 3 chicas, cayendo empicada, estrellándose con Dave, cáyendoles encima las 3.

-Dolió... -decía Himari con lágrimas cómicas en los ojos.

-Pesan... - decía Dave con espirales e los ojos.

-L-Lo siento... - decían las 3 sonrojadas al estar muy cerca de Dave.

-¡Grandes ofertas aquí! ¡Mandarinas gélidas. recíen congeladas por el aliento del dragón de hielo! -decía un vendedor.

-¡Dragón! -decía sorprendida Aoi.

-¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Tenemos las escobas más suaves del distrito! - decía otro vendedor.

-¡Las escobas están bailando! - decía Ichika sorprendida.

-Parece magia - decía Himari impresionada.

-¿Cómo qué parece? Es magia, después de todo estamos en el mundo mágico - decía Dave sin ninguna impresión.

-¿Eh? - decían las 3 aún más impresionadas que antes.

-¿Mundo mágico? - decía Ichika curiosa.

-Dave-sama ya había mencionado el mundo mágico, per no pensé que nos dará una sorpresa este increíble mundo - decía Aoi estupefacta.

-Huelo algo dulce-mofu - decía una osita muy conocida por Dave.

-¡Ese peluche habló! -decía Aoi apún más impresionada por ver a un peluche hablar.

-¿Dave-sama? ¿Qué hace con estás chicas? - preguntaba Mofurun a Dave, que desde hace mucho tiempo no lo veía.

-Es una larga historia, Mofurun - decía suspirando.

Mientras, en la Academia Noble.

El cuarteto de chicas llega a dicha Academia atravez del portal, el cuál se cerró casi al instante en que llegaron.

-¿Dónde estamos? - preguntaba Akira.

-Parece ser que esta es la Academia Noble - decía Bra analizando el lugar.

-Sin duda, es una Academia muy hermosa y bien cuidada - decía Pan impresionada de lo bien cuidada que tenían esta Academia.

-Buen día- decía una chica a las 4.

-Bienvenidos a la Aacdemia Noble -decía otra chica a las 4.

-Lo sabía, es la Academia Noble - decía Bra triunfante.

-¿Academia Noble? -decía Yukari curiosa.

Mientras las 4 subían por las escaleras der la Academia, se encontraron a más chicas saludándose entre sí.

-Supongo que también tenmdremos que mostrar nuestros lados nobles - decía Yukari.

-¿N-Noble? ¿Pero cómo...? -preguntaba Akira confundida.

-Eso será pan comido para mí, yo soy hija de un príncipe - decía Bra sonriendo.

-¿Qué yo qué, Bra? -preguntaba Pan confundida.

-Nada, Pan, nada... - decía Bra suspirando.

-Buen día - decía una chica saaludando a Yukari.

-Buen día - decía Yukari, regresándole el saludo a la chica.

-¡Qué simple! - decía Akira impresionada.

En eso las 4 ven que una chica con lentes, que llevaba trenzas y también llevaba unas llaves en manos.

-¡Llaves! -decía Yukari, en ese instante Akira había desaparecido.

-¿Eh? -decía Yukari, viendo que Akira desapareció, viendo que ahora Akira estaba con la chica de trenzas.

-Buen día. Tienes unas llaves encantadoras - decía Akira sonriéndole a la chica de trenzas, la cuál había acorralado, para que no pudiera escapar.

Yukari simplemente se queda viendo la escena con cara de "no lo puedo creer".

-¿Siemprev actúa así? -preguntaba Bra algo nerviosa.

-E-Es una chica algo peculiar... -decía Pan algo incómoda.

Con Akira.

-¿Esto... ¿Quién es usted? - pregntaba la chica sonrojada.

Cerca de ahí, Aroma y Pafu veían la escena por pura casualidad.

-Yui se ve incómoda-pafu - decía Pafu.

-¡Qué sujeto tan sospechoso-roma! -decía Aroma.

Dde vuelta en el Mundo Mágico, con Dave. Ichika, Aoi, Himari y Mofurun.

Dave le había contado a Mofurun sobre todo lo que había pasado, después de que dejara de ver a su dueña y las demás.

-¿Algo dulce? ¿Serán mis postres? -se preguntaba Ichika, mientras sacaba un mofin de su vestido.

-¡Gracias-mofu! -decía Mofurun,, pero Aoi lo toma con sus manos.

-¿De verdad vas a comerlo? -preguntaba Himari.

-Me pregunto cuál es el truco... -decía Aoi inpeccionándolo.

-¡Me hacen cosqullias-mofu! -decía Mofurun, mientras se reía.

Ichika simplemente se quedaa viendo con cara de increduliad dicha escena.

-Oigan... Ya déjenlo... - decía Ichika, sintiendo algo de pena por Mofurun.

En eso, Ichika se da cuanta de la joya que Mofurun tenía sn su cuello.

-¡Alerta de joya! ¡Te hemos estado buscando! - decía Ichika.

-¿A esta pequeña? -preguntaba Aoi curiosa.

-.¿Qué estan haciendo? - preguntaba Mirai a las 3 chicas, acompañada junto con Haa-chan.

-¡Mirai! ¡Haa-chan! - decía Mofurun.

-¿Están volando en escobas? -decía Aoi impresionada.

-Es como si fueran brujas - decía Himari.

-No es eso, es que son brujas - decía Dave simplemente.

-¡Mofurun! - decía Mirai, mientras Mofurun iba hacia ella.

-Ustedes... ¿Dave-sama? -decía Mirai impactada y feliz.

-¡Papá! -decía Haa-chan yendo a abrazarlo casi al instante.

-¿Qué hace con estas chicas, Dave-sama? -preguntaba curiosa, hasta que se da cuenta que una de esas chicas es Ichika, sorprendiéndose aún más.

-¿Ichika-chan? ¿Qu´pe haces aquí? - preguntaba sorprendida.

-¿Mirai-chan? ¿Qué haces en el Mundo Mágico? - preguntaba impresionada.

-Sólo estoy aquí de vacaciones, me sorprende que estés aquí - decía algo curiosa.

-Ehm... Ichika, ¿Conoces a esta chica? - preguntaba curiosa Aoi.

-Es una larga historia - decía Ichika suspirando.

En eso, Riko pasa volando co sus escoba, que estaba completamente descontrolada.

-¡Apártense, apártense! - decía Riko, la cuál no podía controlar bien sus escoba.

Riko se estrella con Ichika.

-L-Lo siento. P-Pero no es que me cayera... Todo es como lo planee - decía Riko disimulando que l que le pasó fue sólom un accidente.

Ichika estaba tan mareada, que cayó encima de una alfombra voladora, la cuál despegó casi al instante, llevándose tanto a Ichika como a Mofurun consigo.

-¡Mofurun! ¡No puede ser! - decía Mirai, yendo a rescatar a ambos.

Ichika deja la alfombra, la cuál la deja en un lugar alto.

Ichika hizo todo lo posible, pero Mufurun se le terminó cayendo de las manos.

Ichika hace una maniobra en la que se apoya con sus piernas para saltar y cachar a Mofurun, para después levitar en el aire, técnica aprendida por Dave.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntaba preocupada Mirai a ambos.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte - decía Ichika sonriéndole.

En eso aparecen un Origami junto com un Yokubaaru.

Próximo capítulo: Las Mahou Tsukay y las Princess Pretty Cure se reencuentran, una batalla en equipo.


End file.
